Not Worthy
by Pyrite
Summary: After Naruto's fight with Orochimaru in Naruto Shippuden, he runs off. After running a while Naruto meets Kankuro and tells him about his feelings, which results in Kankuro taking him to prove his worthiness.


**Title:** Not Worthy

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Kankuro/Naruto

**Warning:** Yaoi, Anal Sex, Oral Sex.

**Summary:** After Naruto's fight with Orochimaru in Naruto Shippuden, he runs off. After running a while Naruto meets Kankuro and tells him about his feelings, which results in Kankuro taking him to prove his worthiness.

**Author's Note:** I was watching Shippuden last night and I saw the episode where Naruto feels that he is not worthy. I absolutely love Naruto and had to include Kankuro in this.

He had been walking for a long time, feeling more worthless as each step passed. Naruto felt tears fall down his cheeks. He stopped and put his hands to his face. Why did the memories have to be so strong? Why was he so weak? He heard a rustle of leaves then looked up to find Kankuro staring down at him. "Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know anymore."

The puppet nin raised a darkened eyebrow and looked at him in concern. Was this Naruto? He never knew Naruto to be so down in his life. "What happened blondie?"

Naruto looked up then stared back down at his feet. "Nothing of consequence."

Usually Kankuro didn't wait to go on with his missions, but Naruto seemed like he needed someone to talk to and he wanted to stay to help. "Look, I know it is none of my business, but what's the matter?"

The blonde sank to his knees and sat on the soft grass. "I'm worthless."

"Who said that?"

"Sasuke."

Kankuro sighed as he sat down next to the younger male. "You know, I never listened to Uchiha before. So why would you hold anything he says to heart?"

He looked at the older boy in shock. "Because he is...was my team mate."

"So? If someone makes you feel bad, you need to get away from that person. Sasuke is a very nice person." He added sarcastically.

"But he..." Naruto started.

"He what? What did he do for you Naruto?"

It took him a few minutes to think about what had happened in the past. "I guess nothing, but still..."

"But nothing. He didn't do anything for you. Now what happened?"

Naruto sighed, "I transformed. I accepted Kyuubi's help."

"Naruto. I...why?"

"Because...because of Sasuke."

Kankuro shook his head at the younger boy. "Naruto, you shouldn't..."

He was interrupted by Naruto who glared at him and asked him angrily, "What? Shouldn't what?"

"Calm down blondie. Sheesh."

They looked at each other for a moment before Kankuro pushed the blonde on his back and slid between his legs. "Kankuro?"

"You're not worthless and if you were, you would be a slut."

Naruto winced at the name. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing if you don't want me to, however, I think you need someone to tell you that you are beautiful."

The blonde blushed at his compliment, "Thank you."

"Naruto, I could make you see things about yourself. I think you are very beautiful. Screw Uchiha and screw anyone else who thinks you are weak or worthless. I would have you in my arms everyday."

Naruto looked shocked. He never knew that Kankuro had such feelings for him or anyone. He was only Gaara's big brother and older than him. Naruto remembered when he was younger, fighting over the stupid Stone of Gelel. He had accidently grabbed Kankuro around his waist and they fell in the ocean. He remembered the strong muscles around his midsection. "Why me?"

"Because you're beautiful and who wouldn't want you?"

"I can think of some people."

"Blondie," Kankuro glared at him, bearing his weight on the blonde's body, "shut up before I make you."

That was a threat that Kankuro could fulfill. "Do it to me."

The older man laughed softly, oh he would make Naruto feel pleasure and if he heard Uchiha's name again, he would pin Naruto to the ground and make him beg. He pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down, then pushed his own pants down. His mouth attacked the blonde's neck while grasping his member and pumping it suddenly.

Naruto arched into the strong body and the hand that was manipulating his cock. He slid a leg around Kankuro's waist, twisting and moaning for Kankuro's attention. Kankuro pulled away from Naruto's neck and looked down, "Want more?"

"Kami yes."

Kankuro pushed Naruto's shirt over his head and left it at his wrists. Naruto was indeed a very beautiful ninja. He dipped his head down and took a firm nipple into his mouth. The ninja beneath him keened and begged for more. He wanted to make Naruto scream and beg for him. Kankuro went over to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations. The puppet nin lifted Naruto's body up to meet his hips. He could tell that Naruto was ready for his body. His cock began to slide into the blonde's hole, hearing Naruto's cry for more. Once he was fully sheathed he began to pump in and out of the slick hole in a quick and rough rhythm. Naruto began to breathe heavily as he felt pleasure seep through his body. His cock weeping as Kankuro grabbed it and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts. Screams of pleasure echoed around them while Naruto finally came, his cum spurting on Kankuro's shirt. Kami, it felt good. The blonde felt Kankuro coat his thighs with his cum. It felt so good to have Kankuro on top of him.

Kankuro fell on top of the blonde, tired, but satisfied that he had given Naruto a good time. "So blondie, what do you think? Did I do a good job?"

Naruto panted softly, "You did a great job Kankuro."

xxxx

A few days later Kankuro returned to Suna and went straight to his brother's office. When he found Temari and Gaara alone, he sighed in relief. "How was your mission?" Gaara asked.

"Surprising."

"Why do you say that?" Temari asked.

"Saw Naruto."

"Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah. He was upset. Apparently he had used Kyuubi's power to fight Orochimaru and he was very upset."

"So what did you do?"

"Soothed him."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Well we had sex and I told him that he wasn't worthless." Kankuro answered.

"Kankuro! Can't you keep it in your pants?" Temari shouted.

"He wanted it, so don't blame me. Sheesh."

"What do you think Gaara?"

"Let's keep an eye on him. I don't want Naruto to lose it over anything that he shouldn't have to."

The two nodded at him. "It was Uchiha." Kankuro interrupted.

"Should have known."

"Next time I go up I'll check on him."

"Good. Until then, i'll send Tsunade a message."

**A/N:** I hope you like! Enjoy and please review!


End file.
